The present invention relates to an assembly including a casing that supports a liner constructed from a plurality of arcuate segments, which segments, when in situ, surround a stage of turbine blades in close spaced relationship therewith. The segments are moveable relative to the blades, so as to cater for variations in blade length due to operating stresses.
It is known to provide a casing structure supporting a segmented liner about a stage of turbine blades, and, when rotational operation of the stage of blades in an associated gas turbine engine causes them to extend e.g. when the gas turbine engine is accelerated to full power, to then heat the casing structure so as to expand it and thus lift the segments away from the blades tips. Further, when engine power is reduced, which results in contraction of the turbine blades, it is known to cool the casing structure in order to cause it to also contract, in an attempt to maintain a desired clearance between the liner segments and the blades tips.